1. Field
Embodiments relate to a robot and a method for creating a robot path so as to form an optimum path in a dynamic space.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, unmanned technologies have been introduced. As such, many developers are conducting intensive research into position recognition technology and intelligent path planning. In order to enable the robot to move, the robot must recognize its own position, recognize the position of a destination, and recognize various obstacles present between the robot and the destination, such that it has to plan a path along which the robot can move while avoiding such obstacles. The above-mentioned task that looks like a simple task has not been conducted naturally in the same manner as in other animals, and may be considered to be the most serious obstacle in intelligent utilization of the robot. In order to perform the above-mentioned process, position recognition technology, obstacle sensing technology, and path creating technology need to be well matched organically and then operated.
In general, the optimum path under the environment having a moving obstacle has been solved using the term of a Configuration space (C-space). There are a variety of methods for reducing complexity of the C-space from among several obstacles.
In one example of such methods, the overall process is divided into a process of searching for a path and a process of moving the robot along a peripheral part of the path, and is being developed to the process for providing an optimum speed track that satisfies a dynamic constraint condition while avoiding the moving obstacles.
However, the above-mentioned related art has a difficulty in acquiring data in real time. The above-mentioned related art has to basically recognize whether a structure such as an object or wall occupies the moving space through stereoscopic (3D) data. If the space is occupied by an obstacle or structure, the robot has to move while avoiding the corresponding space. In order to perform the above-mentioned operation, the above-mentioned related art has to obtain 3D data using a sensor or data stored in the robot. Specifically, under the general situation in which the robot has to detect the moving object while in motion, it is necessary to acquire data at very high speed. In other words, the related art unavoidably consumes a long period of time to detect the moving object, and is unable to detect an optimum moving path.